A second chance to get it right
by sherry bisel
Summary: What if Edward never came back and Bella was changed into a vampire without him? Someone in the Cullen is keeping secrets from the others and its about to come out. Co-written with Chevy-Girl. R
1. Chapter 1

Post- Breaking Dawn:

Edward never comes back after New Moon. Bella doesn't confide in Jacob. Instead she is a bitch to everyone. She gets bitten by a vegetarian vamp on accident, and now is a vamp and is in their clan.

**Cullen Clan**

**Esme-Carlisle**

**Alice-Jasper**

**Edward-Rosalie**

**Tanya**

**Emmett**

**Prewitt Clan**

**Mary-Joe**

**Manny-Jenna**

**Crystal-Tom**

**Chris**

**Bella**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ugh! Just another day of school. Another day of all the _humans_ staring at me.

It really gets quite old after awhile, but I guess since I have eternity I might as well get use to it.

I went to my _huge_closet to figure out what I would wear today, and thought, _Man, Alice would be proud._

I had the biggest closet in the house and it was filled with everything a girl would need to wear for at least three lifetimes. It was weird to live in the old Cullen house because of the memories it held, but apparently the house had been left to me.

I knew it wasn't Edward who'd left it to me but I had never figure out who had. I had received the paperwork completely finished and when I had tried to find the lawyer who'd transferred the deed, he had disappeared.

I was jerked out of my thought by Chris yelling from downstairs.

"Babe c'mon were gonna be late if you don't hurry."

"Yea," I yelled back even though I knew he would be able to hear me had I whispered. "Don't trip. I'm comin."

I threw on my tight blue skinny jeans that made my ass look awesome and a purple tanktop. I added a black half jacket and my three inch black pumps, then silver peace earrings and changed my lip ring to a purple stud.

I flitted down the stairs and watched Jenna and Crystal play fighting. If any one else had seen it they would think they were trying to tear each others limbs off but I knew the difference. They were always so fun to watch.

I absolutely love my family, even if they were slightly deranged and psychopathic.

After Edward had left I had started dabbling in the world of drugs and alcohol. I got into fights with random people if they looked at me the wrong way or said _His _name.

I finally had the guts to beat the crap out of Lauren Mallory. Well maybe not guts, I just didn't want to hear her voice anymore. So maybe breaking her jaw was going a bit overboard but it was all in the past now.

The principle had let that one slide, claiming that I was under emotional stress and couldn't be held accountable for my action.

I got drunk. A lot. Charlie had finally had the sense to kick me out of the house when he'd found a bottle of tequila on my desk. I hadn't even bothered to hide it. I remember that after I had sobered up we had kept in contact.

I had been walking to the Cullen place from my truck, where I'd been staying when I had heard something moving behind me. I'd barely had enough time to turn before I was tackled and felt teeth rip into my throat.

I knew a vampire had bitten me and was surprised when she had pulled back and started apologizing for biting me.

That's how I met Manny, Jenna, Tom, and Crystal, Joe and Mary and then Chris. Jenna changed me, on accident.

They are all vegetarian vampires and she hadn't meant to hurt me. She'd just smelled vampires and had gone to check it out. My blood had just been calling to her, is what she said. I remember her her expression when I'd laughed at her telling her I'd had this problem before, then everything had gone dark.

I sat at the kitchen table and started writing a reply to Jasper and Emmett. We had kept in contact for the last 80 or so years. Jasper and I had gotten closer as friends and Emmett and I... Well Emmett and I had grown closer as well. They kept me updated in their world and I kept then updated on mine.

I'm not exactly sure how Edward or Alice hadn't figured it out but Emmett had assured me that it was 'all under control'.

"There are eight people coming straight for us." I looked up as Tom tensed.

JASPERS POV:

I looked over at Emmett as we ran through the woods towards the old house. It wouldn't be long before the others found out that Bella was still alive and kicking and it probably wouldn't be hard to figure out that we had known the entire time.

"I smell vampires." Rosalie said. Shit.

We stopped in the small clearing in front of the house we used to live in. There were six vampires standing there and growls erupted from both sides.

"Who are you and what are doing in our house?" Rosalie snarled. I held my head in my hands and groaned.

"Your house?!" A brunette shouted. "This is our house bitch!"

"What the fuck is going on?"

Every ones head snapped to the vampire coming out of the house. She had slightly wavy brown hair. The top half of her face was covered by over sized sunglasses.

"Em?" She asked quietly. A second later she was running and then in Emmetts arms and they were on the floor. "Emmett!"

"So this is the infamous Cullen clan." The brunette said looking at Bella and Emmett.

BELLAS POV:

"I can't believe you're here!" I said hugging Emmett tight.

"I feel really unloved." Jasper said and I hugged him.

"Who is she?" Alice asked sounding pissed off. I turned to her and raised my sunglasses to the top of my head. I heard a lot of gasps.

"B-Bella?" Edward gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, whats going on here?" Rosalie asked.

I could tell she was kind of mad, I think she still hated me but I couldn't care less. I might have been afraid of that bitch when I was human, but she was just jealous.

I walked over to Emmet and he put his arm around my waist. Rosalie looked beyond pissed. She even growled. I couldn't hold it in, I laughed. A lot. It was just too funny.

Edward pulled Rosalie into a hug and started cooing in her ear and kissing her cheek. I'm pretty sure he was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working.

"Wow Edward," I said with a quirked eye brow. "I knew you had low standards, but this is just... Wow."

"Shut it, Bitch, and get your shit out of my house!" Rosalie screamed.

I laughed even harder. Apparently she didn't even know one of her own family members had left the house to me.

"Well first of all, _Bitch_, this," I said waving my hand to encompass the house. "Is my house. I found out a few months after you all left that one of you guys left the house in my possession. The deed was signed over to me by a lawyer representing the Cullen's. I never found the lawyer hence I never found out who did it."

Everyone except for Emmet and Jasper looked confused.

"Your lying!" Rosalie screeched. "None of us would be stupid enough to give a bitch like you, our house!"

"Well, that makes Jasper and I stupid then, because we gave Bella the house." Emmett said tightening his arms around me. "And do not call her a bitch." He pressed out through clenched teeth.

Rosalie looked like she was going to explode!

"Wait," I turned in Emmetts arms. "You guys did it? Why didn't you tell me? We have been in contact for over 80 years and I asked you both!" I was confused. Why would they hide this from me?

Emmett cupped my face in his hands, and looked into my eyes.

"Babe, we didn't want to tell you because we knew you would make us take it back, or yell at us, or stop talking to us, I couldn't let that happen, I love you Bella, I couldn't loose you."

I was stunned Emmet. He loved me!!

"Emmett, I love you too. I looked around and everyone was either gaping at us or glaring." But I think we need to tell everyone what is going on, preferably before they kill us."

"Your right." He held me as close to him as possible. Then he turned to the others who were watching us. "Bella, Jasper, and I have been talking for about 80 years now. Jasper didn't know Bella and I were kinda... dating-" Emmet was interrupted by Edward growling.

"What the hell Emmett?" He yelled. "I thought we were brothers and you go out and date Bella? My Bella?"

Now I had to cut him off.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I yelled at him. Luckily Emmett was holding me back or I would have done my level best to kill him.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Bella. You left 'your Bella' in the middle of the forest, in the dark, all alone. You said you didn't love 'your Bella' anymore. I'm pretty fucking sure that means you lost the right to call me that.

"I'm with Emmet now, and I love him. I am not and never will be 'your Bella' again. You moved on with his ex wife. So, really, stop being a hypocrite and stay out of my life, Edward, because you are nothing to me."

I was beyond pissed and everyone was overly tense. It was getting on my nerves so I willed everyone to calm down. They all turned and looked at Jasper gratefully.

He shook his head and pointed at me.

"So, now that all that's out in the open I think we need to get to school, we can talk about everything when we get home." I said trying to get someone to say something.

Emmett started jumping up and down and his happiness was just so contagious. I really did love him, even more than I did with Edward.

Emmett looked at me with puppy dog eyes and asked, "Babe can you ride with me, please, I have to make sure everyone knows that your my girlfriend and to back off."

Rosalie growled and so did Edward. I just laughed and kissed his nose.

"Sure. Oh, and if you guys want you can live with us."

Now Alice was jumping up and down, overly excited. "Wait how are we all going to fit?" she asked looking sad.

I smiled and looked at my family, they all had the same expressions on their face.

"No worries there, we had another level added to the house. Now there is 8 more rooms including a study and a huge library." I stated proudly

"Wow Bella that's awesome, do we get the whole fourth floor?" Asked Jasper.

"Well kind of. The first floor has no bedrooms as you guys know, the second floor has 3 bedrooms, which is Tom and Crystals, Manny and Jenna's, and Chris's. The third floor has 4 bedrooms, Esme and Carlisle's, Rosalie and Edwards, Tanya, and Mary and Joe's. And lastly the Fourth floor has 2 bedrooms a study and a library. The bedrooms are for Emmett and I, and Alice and Jasper."

I smiled happily. _**(For anyone who is confused, Bella and Chris were just playing around they don't actually date or anything and Tanya is just along for the ride.)**_

The Cullen's quickly went and put their stuff in their rooms and were down in fifteen minutes. It was only 7:30 now so we made pretty good time.

We all headed towards the garage and the Cullen's were all stunned. I got the love of fast cars from them so we kept a lot of very exotic sports cars, and they were fast!

"Bella, is that the-" I cut Rosalie off, one because I didn't like her and two I wanted to name off my cars.

"Yep, we got a Red 2009 Audi R8 - Mary's & Joe's

A Hot Pink 2009 Ferrari 430 Scuderia -Crystals

2 Black 2009 Mercedes-Benz SLR - Chris's. Well one of them, the other one is a spare car.

An Orange Porsche Gemballa Mirage GT- Bella

A Lime Green Dodge Hennessey Viper Venom 800TT - Tom

A Cherry Red Lamborghini Diablo - Bella

A Black Aston Martin Vanquish - Bella

They all had a serious case of the slack jaw.

"Why do you have so many cars Bella, everyone else only has one?" Alice asked.

I smiled and answered,

"Well they can buy all the cars they want. It was a bet we made a couple years back. I had to find a way to drive a different car to school everyday and at that time we only had 3 cars so it was kind of hard, so I just went and bought a few new cars for me and ever since I just keep getting more and more when they come out with the kind I like."

"Wow okay, but crystal can I drive with you because your car is freaking awesome. I love the color!" Alice rambled on, practically swooning over the car.

Crystal was a little stunned, but reluctantly with a little help of me telling her in her mind, said yes.

Me and Emmet drove in my Murcieliego, Crystal and Alice in the Ferrari Scrudiera, Edward and Rosalie in the Volvo, even though I could tell Rosalie wanted to drive my Gillardo so bad, by her thoughts.

Then Tanya rode with Chris, they had been flirting since Tanya arrived. Everyone else just rode in their own cars, I let Jasper take the Grand turismo.

I put the thought of Tanya and Chris in every ones mind and asked what they thought.

"_I think they are soul mates they look so cute together." _-Crystal Alice and Jenna all had similar thoughts

"_I really like her I think she could be the one."_- Chris

Edward and Rosalie didn't care one way or the other.

_"I bet they are going to get it on in the janitors closet at school."- _Emmett

"_OHHEMMGEEEE!! Heissocuteireallylikehimihopehelikesmeback"-_Tanya

**( Translation: He is so cute I really like him I hope he likes me back.)**

We got to the school and of course everyone surrounded my car. I was queen bee of the school and Jenna made sure everyone knew it. The Cullen's all looked confused, I would fill them in later. There was a lot of 'Hey Bella's' and 'Ohemgee I love your outfit!' and all the stuff I hear everyday.

_Stupid humans. _

Jenna walked up to me and as usual acted like my body guard. Emmett had his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"Everyone you know the rules. Bella talks to no one until 9. Go to your classes and when she is ready, Bella will grace you with her presence."

I had to laugh 'cause Jenna always made a scene, but the funnier thing was people actually waited in lines outside of my classes to hold my books, do my work, and just pretty much anything I wanted.

But of course the morning had to be ruined by the school skank and her posse of whores.

"Ohemgee, you must be new, My names Brandi, Can I, like, feel your bicep?" she almost screeched in my babies ear. I held back a growl.

Emmett looked scared out of his mind, his grip on my waist tightened and I laughed.

"Look _Bitch, _my boyfriend doesn't want anything to do with you and definitely doesn't want your skanky ass hands on him." I said and a low growl escaped my lips.

"Are you afraid he would leave me for you Bella?" Brandi asked.

Brandi had been jealous of me ever since I moved here because she use to be queen bee. But now I am so she tries to talk shit about me, too bad she doesn't know that I could kill her in less than a millisecond. The next thing she did was pretty funny and aggravating at the same time. She punched me. The stupid slut punched me. Her hand was going to hurt like a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

I was pissed, but then again it didn't hurt so what I did next probably shouldn't have happened.

"Wrong skank!."

Then I tackled her, of course I didn't use all of my strength. I used my powers to keep my family where they were. I wanted this bitch to know that if she ever messed with me, my family or friends,that there would be some major damage done.

Everyone was yelling at me to get off of her because so far she had 2 black eyes probably a broken rib, and some major face damage.

"Babe she isn't worth it come on." Emmett said.

I couldn't help it I punched her one last time with a little more force than necessary and got off of her and went straight into Emmet's arms. I knew the principal, and well pretty much every staff and student seen that fight so we just walked straight into the principals office. Brandi was still on the floor in the quad, unconscious. I couldn't stop laughing, as mean as it was, the bitch deserved it.

**Edwards pov.**

We all got to school with about 15 minutes to spare. I was still really confused about everything that just happened. Bella is still alive, and a vampire. Bella and Emmett are together. Jasper gave Bella our house, wait correction, her house. Rosalie was even more pissed at Bella because now she knows that Bella hates her also.

Bella was different, she wasn't the same kind hearted, fragile, little human anymore. And I cant have her anymore. I gave her up and now I have to deal with it. Not. I will either get Bella back or make her jealous.

**Rosalie's POV.**

As we walked through the front of the school, I heard almost everyone saying that Bella was amazing or beautiful, and apparently she is queen bee. Which was pretty surprising because the Bella I use to know hated attention.

I was still pissed because Bella and Emmett, but then again I'm with Edward so what ever I'll just take out my stress with Edward tonight.

Some blonde girl with too much make-up and barely any clothing walked up and started to flirt with Emmett. I growled, so did Bella.

"Ohemgee, you must be new, My names Brandi, Can I, like, feel your bicep?"

Wow this Brandi girl was a whore!

Bella is probably going to storm off and cry now. Or at least that's what she would have done. I don't know what the new Bella will do.

Emmett's face was hilarious! He looked so disgusted and so was the rest of my family and the Prewitt coven.

"Look _Bitch, _my boyfriend doesn't want anything to do with you and definitely doesn't want your skanky ass hands on him." Said Bella. I was shocked she never used to cuss.

She growled low enough for us to hear but not the humans.

"Are you afraid he would leave you for me Bella."

Bella had this evil smirk on her face. And then the girl hit her. I mean I dont like Bella but still, that Brandi chick is going to have some major damage.

Bella looked pissed but then again amused. the next words that came out of Bella's mouth and what happened next was so, not what I thought would happen.

"Wrong skank." Said Bella and then she tackled Brandi to the ground and started beating that bitches ass. I thought it was fuckin hilarious. Everyone in the school was watching this fight, and I could tell Bella was holding everyone back with her mind, or telling them not to interfere.

**Emmett's POV**

I knew Bella would hit her back. I remember from our letters, her telling me that she was done with everyone pushing her around and that she would never let it happen again. Plus that hoe was all over me. I'm kind of proud Bella is gonna kick her ass.

I let Bella deck her a few times and I'm pretty sure Brandi had a broken rib or two. She was pretty messed up.

Finally I had to get Bella off though. I couldn't let her kill the girl. I wouldn't have minded but everyone else would. She reluctantly got off, but first she hit that chic one more time and if I were a human my whole face would probably be broken after a hit like that.

Bella got up and I pulled her into a hug. She reluctantly let go, and started walking towards the office.

We sat in there for about 30 seconds before the principal, several students and staff came piling in. Bella just smirked.

**Bella POV**

When the principal finally came in Emmett and I walked into his office and sat down. Mr. Bradford looked mad but at the same time kind of amused.

"Bella I'm well aware of the fact that she was 'all up on your man' but that doesn't mean you have to beat her up. You probably almost killed her. Your going to be suspended for a week and when you come back I'm going to need you to either apologize to **(A.N: Ms. Winzley is Brandi.) **or completely ignore her." Said .

"I know and I am so sorry for acting out like that. I will ignore her when I come back, which shouldn't be so hard since she will probably still be in the hospital." I said.

The principal burst out laughing, so did Emmett. Me and Em walked out of the office and everyone started clapping and cheering. The Cullen's all said they were going to meet us back at the house.

When we got there, everyone was already there. Esme and Carlisle looked a little disappointed but in their minds they were laughing. Rosalie and Edward were no where to be found, Alice ran up to me and started talking a mile a minute about what everyone was saying after.

"Um, we have an announcement everyone." Said Chris. He looked nervous and giddy.

"Chris and I are going back to Denali and were going to be together." Tanya blurted out.

I screamed and ran over and hugged them both. That was great that they both finally found someone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

We all talked for a while. About Chris and Tanya. It had been fast sure but vampire's minds are so much more advanced that we can process our emotions a lot faster.

"They'll be good for each other." Jenna said with a smile.

I smiled at her and looked up to see Rose and Edward coming down the stairs. They both had wet hair. They'd taken a shower together.

"What bathroom were you two just in?" Crystal asked coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of bleach in her hand. They were both oblivious.

"The one next to our room on the first floor." Rosalie snapped. "Why?"

Crystal didn't answer, just running towards the bathroom. Jasper and Alice were snickering. Rosalie glared at the back of Crystals head.

"That's mature." She said.

"Just because you already have Chlamydia doesn't mean the rest of us want to catch it." She said tightly. "Keep it out of public areas."

"Just because Jasper gave that pathetic human our house does not give you the right to talk to me like that." Rosalie sneered. "We had sex. That's what grownups do. If you still think that boys have cooties maybe you should leave, because I don't plan on stopping."

Her hands were clenched into fists and she looked ready to punch someone. Great.

"If you plan on having sex in the public places in this house you will need to find another one to live in." Joe said, standing up. He was all okay with us having sex but he preferred that we kept it in our rooms or outside. He knew about Manny, Jenna, Crystal, and Tom's sexcapades. Their games on having sex all over town without getting caught.

"Says who?" Edward challenged standing toe to toe with Joe.

I was about to move when Esme stood up.

"You are guests in their house and you will show them respect." She snapped. "I will not have you disrespecting Bella or her family. I think you can tone it down a bit."

He looked down ashamed and Joe spoke again.

"I think we need to lay down some ground rules." He looked at me and I nodded. "One, keep the sex confined to your respective rooms." I saw Jasper and Alice look at each other with smirks. "Any where outside is free range. No fighting in the house or at school."

We all agreed and I met Alice and Jasper outside.

"I don't care what you do but please keep it out of my room and Joe's room." I begged. "I'd hate to have to kill you."

"Sure Bells." Alice said. Emmett came out and pulled me into a hug. I didn't ask questions as he ran and we stopped at the football field at the school.

"I missed you so much Bella, and I am so happy you love me." Emmett said as we sat down in the bleachers.

"I've wanted to tell you for a few weeks that I loved you but I wanted to do it in person, I didn't think we would be seeing each other this soon." He said with a little bit of humor in his voice.

"I love you so much, and even though there are going to be some complications with everyone living in the same house, as long as I am with you I will be happy." I said and kissed his nose

He picked me up and put me on his lap.

"I'm sorry for Rosalie's Bitchy fits. She shouldn't have disrespected you and I want you to know that no matter what she does I will always be there for you, I won't leave like he did."

I almost cried, that was really sweet and I knew Emmett would never leave me. He was nothing like Edward; Emmett was well more built and sweeter. He knew how to joke around but he could still be serious when it came down to things. He didn't have to be careful like Edward was because I wasn't a fragile little human anymore, so I couldn't wait to see how shit went down in the bedroom.

Emmett and I have never had sex before. Our relationship was through letters and the occasional phone call. We had to keep it a secret.

"So that was interesting to find out that Jasper was the one to give you the house." Emmett said

"Yeah, I really thought it was you." I would have to thank Jasper later.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't help it. I wanted Emmett so bad. After our talk at the football Field we came back to the house and the boys were all playing football outside. It was with out shirts, and damn Emmett just looked Delicious. I ran down the stairs and stopped the football game with my mind. Everyone froze and I skipped over to Emmett. I whispered in his ear low enough so that only he could hear me.

"Em, Im really horny right now and I would like it very much if you could help me out." I said with a very seductive smile.

Everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to un freeze them. After I said that Emmett's eyes got really big and I unfroze him and everyone else saying that we would be done later. Alice smirked with a knowing look. Rosalie and Edward looked pissed and everyone else was just laughing.

When we got into the room he stopped me and looked into my eyes.

"Babe, we don't have to do this now. We can wait, I want this to be special our first time." Emmett said.

"Emmett I want it to be special to but I want you, a lot right now. We can make it special right now to." I said, my eyes pleading.

He smiled a seductive smile, and nodded an okay.

I grabbed his faced and started making out with him and grinding into him. I wanted to show him just how bad I wanted him. I gasped as I felt him. He was big, and I just wanted him in me so I ripped his shirt off and mine, Never breaking the kiss. We never had to breath so it was much easier. I told him in my mind that we would do romantic later, and that I just wanted him now. He took his hands from my hair and started taking my pants off. I was already wet and he was going to slow. I pulled his belt undone and slid his pants off with his boxers too. He put his finger on the waist band of my thong and slid it off.

EMMETT'S POV

We started making out and grinding into each other. I put my hands in her hair as she ripped my shirt off. In my mind she told me that we would do romantic later. She took my jeans and boxers off. I took her clothes off and stopped to look at her fully. She was amazingly beautiful. Even more than Rosalie. I layed her down on the bed and slowly pushed into her.

"Oh god. So tight." I said barely able to talk. She felt soo good. We made love several times that night.


	6. Thanks!

Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. I appreciate all the positive feedback and help to try and make this story better, since this story should be how you guys want it. So i'm not sure yet if i can continue writing. I havent really been able to come up with any mind blowing ideas for any of my stories. So, if anyone is interested in continuing this story fo me or making it your own i will be allowing that. Just PM me or review. Once again i enjoy seeing your feedback (:


End file.
